


Love sick fool

by Lefryingpanofdoom



Series: LoZ Snippet Palooza [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, F/M, Modern AU, Sky is just so in love, Teasing, and that makes him a fool sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefryingpanofdoom/pseuds/Lefryingpanofdoom
Summary: Sky has a tendency to get lost in thoughts and daydreams, and that is too good of an opportunity For Wars and Twi to pass up.
Relationships: Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)
Series: LoZ Snippet Palooza [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177808
Kudos: 24





	Love sick fool

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Akari

They had met up for lunch and once again Sky seemed lost in the clouds barely noticing the conversation around him while checking his phone. Likely to reread whatever good morning text Sun had left him. Wars shot a mischievous glance towards Twi before focusing on Sky again.

“So, Sky. I was thinking of committing grand larceny, but I don’t have a getaway driver, think your up for the job?”

Sky didn’t even look up from his phone,

“huh? Oh yeah sure, happy to help” before becoming completely engrossed with his phone once again.

Twi snorted into his drink barely containing himself. But once he contained himself, he joined in.

“So, when are you and Sun going to adopt all the birds in the park to start living you crazy bird people dreams?”  
“I think sometime around July 16th.”

Wars wheezed nearly slapping the table like some sort of demented seal but Twi grabbed his hand stopping him. They both snickered but tried to keep their cool. They couldn’t risk grabbing Sky’s attention  
Wars collected himself,

“So, I heard that Groose guy and Sun were gonna elope? Any news from the happy couple?”

“Groose? Yeah, we’ve been friends forever, nice guy. Good with birds.”

After that, they couldn’t contain themselves both Wars and Twi howling with laughter. Twi was laughing so hard tears had gathered in his eyes and wars could only wheeze slapping his hand against his leg. Sky was jerked back to focus on those two,

“What? What’s going on? I’m serious Groose is really good with birds!”

That only sent them howling with laughter, there was no hope of getting a straight answer from those two. Sky pouted,

“I don’t know why I let you two drag me out to lunch when you both act like a pair of clowns”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests leave them in the comments!


End file.
